memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hall of State
"Hall of State" – Source of name? While the visual for this is from , I do not remember the name. Anyone have a source for the name "Hall of State"? --OuroborosCobra talk 17:45, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :This is the first time I've heard of it... --From Andoria with Love 18:03, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Mea cupla. I'd added the caption "The Hall of State" to the Romulan Senate page way back before I knew we weren't supposed to use non-canonical information on MA, and I'd forgotten all about it until now; the name "Hall of State" originates from the various Trek novels which have featured the Romulan government, and specifically, IIRC, originates from the novel Vulcan's Heart by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz. Someone else seems to have taken my caption and presumed it to be canonical. The article should either be renamed, deleted, or have a warning indicating the that the name is apocryphal (a la what Wookiepedia does) added. -- Sci 22:11 28 NOV 2006 UTC :Actually, according to the script for Nemesis, the building is the Senate chamber. This should be merged with that. I'll get right on that. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:19, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::I put a great deal of time and effort in on the pages titled 'Hall of State' and 'Senate Chamber' and now someone has destroyed one and mutilated the other. No one had ever made a page refering to the romulan capital before and when I took it upon my self to do it everyone attacks it and changed it to the point I can't fix it. Since I was the first to work on this article I should have a little right to its content. Minor changes is one thing. A complete change from its original content makes my work meaningless. I can't believe that people would do this. --From Romulus with disgust 08:38 am, 29 November 2006 (EST) :::: If you notice the text right below the edit box for this (and every other MA article) screen some text: ::::* If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. :::: With that said, you may or may not notice that we all put a great deal of effort (on varying levels) into this site and at one time or another it has or will be "destroyed" or "mutilated". One thing about wikis is the fact that you get very little recognition or acknowledgment for your work, unless you spout about it on your user page. You either have to get used to it, or find a seasoned user to consult or use the talk pages on related subject to discuss ideas, that it what they are technically for. --Alan del Beccio 15:10, 29 November 2006 (UTC) I would also add that we did not simply start by "mutilating" your work. I started by making a talk page question, which you can see right above your comment on this page, asking for the source of the name and information in the article you created. It was deemed to be non-canon (see Memory Alpha:Content policy for a list of what is accepted canon on Memory Alpha), and a full ten hours went by, some of which I know you were online as you continued to make edits. I made an effort to discuss this with you. Others here determined the article you wrote to be non-canon, and merged what materials that could be merged into a canon article. Then, another ten hours later you came along and deleted vast amounts of canon content and replaced it with content that had been deemed non-canon. You did not bother to read the talk page or leave a comment. I reverted your edit, yes, because it was flat in the face of what the community had decided ten hours before. Only then did you decide to come to the talk page. Now, if you would like to discuss the content of the article and the changes that have been made, I am 100% open. If you can provide a canon source for the name "Hall of State", then it can go back. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:31, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::There are other pages on this website that use the term 'hall of state' one page is the 'Romulan Senate' page. Your own webpage was where I got the term. If it is truly non-canon then that page should be corrected as well. --Explanation 12:48 pm, 29 November 2006 (EST) Done :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 18:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Redux finally makes Hall of State "canon". - 22:59, February 13, 2020 (UTC) : What shall we discuss? Is it explicit canon? Or something more anal, like implicit canon? Or is anal explicit, not-anal implicit? I thought when an "unnamed" thing finally got a name, we just shuffled it over... --Alan (talk) 00:01, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Romulan Senate Chamber - set or location? I was just watching the start of Star Trek: Nemesis just now and was really impressed by the scale of the interior of the Romulan Senate Building. It seemed to be a really wide, open and tall place. So this made me wonder if they'd shot it at some location and dressed it up with various bits of the Romulan style or whether this was just a movie set. lf it was a location Star Trek could always revisit it in the future which would be nice because I've always dreamed of the Unification story with Spock being resumed in some future series and it would be great to have a scene with him in that Chamber victorious. Either that or being captured by Sela and being paraded there - now that would be a good cliffhanger. So, does anyone know - set or location? --Bcoleridge 00:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, but, they also can re-visit it if it's a set. They don't throw that stuff out when they strike it. --TribbleFurSuit 01:12, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I would say it was a set, not a location shoot. According to this miniature the set was built. – Tom 11:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Okay thanks guys. Nice to know they can go back to it in the future anyway. --Bcoleridge 15:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the only way they'd be able to "go back to it" would be in a flashback, given what's happened to Romulus... —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:37, February 14, 2020 (UTC)